


Cover - As Others See Us

by Mazsoland



Series: Fanfiction covers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazsoland/pseuds/Mazsoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for esterbrook's 'As Others See Us'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - As Others See Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esterbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterbrook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Others See Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357267) by [esterbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterbrook/pseuds/esterbrook). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=okdib)


End file.
